Bros Before Hoes
by alwjrfoiajWROEIC
Summary: “Still so deep in your little Emo self Sasuke? After all these years, and after I apologized...” Itachi has plans for his little brother, but Sasuke being his stubborn self decides to give Itachi a dose of his own medicene... and then? chaos reigns...


This is dedicated to my Sister and BestFriend Ashley! aka Koyuki! xoxoxo

haha its a random as story but FUNNY! i hope...

reviews are appreciated! lots of love

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto...

* * *

"Bro's before hoes?"

"Yup, so we brothers now?"

"We always were. . ."

"No! Like no more revenge or anything."

"Ok."

"Oh and um . . . Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sorry um about u know, ah, killing all the clan and stuff . . ."

"It's ok I guess. Dad was getting annoying, favouritising you and stuff."

"Hn."

"but did you have do kill mum?"

"?"

"I miss her cooking . . ."

"She made me clean my room that day when I wanted to play with Kisame. Guess she just pissed me off. Uh, Sorry about that."

"Sa k. um, uh . . .Itachi?"

"Yeh?"

"Do . .do you . .ah . .do you think Sakura knows?"

Itachi suddenly grinned evilly, "Haha, oh she will know alright. She will know."

Silence

"cough you um, think um, cough that ah um Tsunade . . .Ah knows I COUGH um, you know . . .LIKE her?"

Sasuke looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow then smirked, "How is she doing anyway?"

"Oh she's doing well. I think her breasts get bigger as she gets older! I've been watching. I mean, damn, they must be at least a g-cup by now!" He spoke with glittering eyes. "What about Sakura?"

His younger brother shrugged, "Why should I care? She's doing well I guess. And your not aloud near her Itachi. I don't want you hurting her."

"So you DO care about her?"

"No, I care for her only as a team mate, _nothing_ more. I can't have her hurt because she will hold back the team. She's annoying."

Itachi stared hard at him, piercing him with a tough gaze. Sasuke looked away with a VERY faint blush.

"You think I'm stupid. You _do _care for her more than a teammate! Aha! Foolish brother I will tell her and 'awwww' it will be sweet young love." His eyes began to glitter romantically. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that they looked at lot like Lee's or Gai's. He had even said 'sweet-_young_

-love'.

Sasuke shuddered.

"I _do not _LOVE her! Itachi you know I can't, and never will." He growled.

"Blah blah blah, you lie little brother. I see with my Sharigan though your foolish lies. You know what? Just for the 'growling' you just did, I'm not only going to tell Sakura your true feelings, I'll tell NARUTO, that orange fox boy you hang out with. Wahaha Imagine the shit he will give you for it!! What a perfect plan. And you better not ruin it! Or Kisame will get his shark teeth on you. I will see to that."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists, "_I_-"

"OH! Sakura and Sasuke up a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, the comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage! What do you think little brother? You think you and Saku will get married and have little Uchiha babies with pink hair? Oh I think you will. Don't forget to invite me to the wedding! And oh be sure to send some baby photos! "

Ugh, there goes Itachi being a smart arse again. "If you _don't shut up_, I will knock you so hard, you will end up all the way to Suna."

"You know, Suna apparently has nice beaches. What with all the sand and heat. Now why wouldn't I want to go to Suna? You should also come with your little pink friend! God knows you need to work on your tan, your white as a ghost! I will go invite her now shall I?"

Yup, smart arse attitude has kicked in.

"Wonder how you team would react if they found out you like Sakura . . ." Sasuke's brother muttered to himself.

"I can handle them, always have, always will. . .besides I don't know how to love. In turn I shouldn't be loved." Sasuke sighed.

Itachi obviously hadn't expected this answer as he looked over at him, a little shocked.

"Woah freak alert! I guess my murder rampage screwed you up big time, huh? Haha well I could give you lessons if you like. Could be a way of saying sorry after all these years."

Sasuke looked over to his brother to see if he was being serious or just teasing him, he seemed pretty serious.

"Nah it's ok. I don't need love 'cause with love comes pain and to have pain means you have to have loose a felling I know all too well."

He was trying to explain to his older brother how he felt, and trying to trick his brother into thinking he didn't love Sakura.

"Ok. . .more coughing Sorry I have a cold" He said sarcastically.

Apparently he didn't get it.

"Still so deep in your little Emo self Sasuke? After all these years, and after I apologized."

Sasuke sighed.

"Need a hug? Or maybe just a knife?"

Ok now he was just getting ANNOYING. "Hn, no I don't want a knife. What I do need is for you to never mention this conversation to Sakura. OK?"

His eyes suddenly shone dangerously, "Too late! I just recorded the whole thing and sent it off five minuets ago. You got to be quicker than that Sasuke! Best she's racing down the road 2 come see you right now!! Mwahaha"

But Sasuke couldn't help but smirk despite himself, "She's on a mission."

"Oh so it might take a few days but she will come! I mean really Sasuke, she's in love!" he was teasing him. How unfair.

"How do you even know she loves me? You have no proof."

Now Itachi laughed at him, "Hahaha foolish little brother (he had a _very_ strong knack to always call I'm that) I've been watching her you know. She's always watching you, following you, _stalking _you."

"You lie Itachi."

"Oh do I now?" he said smartly, "because just the other night in-fact I saw her with that loud blonde chick under your bedroom window outside. It was also like at eleven at night too. Seriously Sasuke wake up."

Now Sasuke had to admit he was a little surprised. Though there was every possibility that Itachi was lying his guts out, which he seems to do often. Sasuke just decided to play along for now.

"Hn, Ino ae? Thought she liked my replacement, Sai? Besides, if she _was_ outside my window the other night how come I couldn't sense her chakra?"

"Ino is a slut then isn't she? Oh and you couldn't pick up on their chakra because you were too busy having a shower."

Sasuke scoffed, "Are you saying I let my guard down?"

Itachi smirked wide, "Yup. Happens when you're in the shower I guess . . ."

"Hmph," Sasuke pouted. If any of his fan girls were present, they'd definately be drooling. "With my Sharigan activated, I think not!"

Itachi's smirk only got wider, "Well obviously your Sharigan isn't that great little brother," laughs, "worthless in-fact!"

"And…what where you doing outside my bedroom window anyway?" Sasuke clearly ignoring his comment with one eyebrow raised.

Itachi's smirked fell from his face to be replaced by a faint guilty look that Sasuke's trained eyes could only just catch. "Um . . .I was uh . . . You know what? That night was a little blurry, I can't actually remember anything."

'_Totally guilty.' _It soon clicked in Sasuke's mind what had actually been going on. "What ever Itachi," now it was the younger Uchiha's turn to smirk, "you were looking in the wrong window you Peeping-Tom. Tsunade lives down the road."

Never in his life had Sasuke seen his brother look so sheepish. Then again, he had missed out most of his life . . .

"Guess I was drunk hahaha . . . . .ah . . . ." Came the lame reply.

"Yeah and guess who had to clean up after you ran inside? Me!"

"My bad. Hell, what can I say? I found our parent's secret stash!"

Sasuke was not impressed.

"Far out," he irately began, "I found it and replaced it but I didn't end up as shit-faced as you!"

The eldest Uchiha glared at his brother hard, "Tsunade was on my mind ok!? I happened to steal one of her bra's that day," he sighed and started to drool, "delicious bra . . ."

Sasuke screwed up his face in disgust.

_Smack! Itachi goes flying all the way to Suna from Tsunade's super chakra powered punch!_

_Ouch! Itachi whimpers in pain. It was still worth it!_

"Oi, I beat that's Sakura who's running hear right now! After hearing that recorded tape I sent her!" Itachi said.

Soon enough a loud rumbling could be heard heading towards their house. Itachi always did have sharp ears.

In a well-concealed panic, Sasuke ran to the window to check. His eyes suddenly widened at the sight, "Itachi you didn't send it to Sakura, you sent it to my fan girls!"

His older brother laughed as Sasuke went to lock the door. The girls shrieking echoed through the house.

"Wuhu! Fan-girls attack plan in full gear!!"

Sasuke glared extremely hard at his brother about to hurt him _really_ badly.

"Oh snap!"

A few things from a nearby shelf fell to the ground as the whole house suddenly shook.

_Sasuke-kun I LOVE you!!_

_Marry me Sasuke-kun!!_

_Fuck me Sasuke-Kun!!_

Ok, now that was just pushing it. Sasuke grimaced.

His brother finally spoke up, "I didn't mean for THIS MUCH to come!" he grabbed the younger Uchiha's wrist and pulled him downstairs into the basement, with the house still falling to pieces.

Sasuke was going to KILL him when this was over.

"Should be safe in here," Itachi panted, then instantly lit up as he lunged at something, "Oh look! Another one of our parent's secret stash!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Why did you do that?"

"I think some must also be my fan-girls . . . Just great." Itachi sighed in frustration, avoiding his brother question.

Now Sasuke sighed, damn this had been a long day, "Why did you do that?!"

However, he had his ways of payback . . . .

"I could have just sent the video you took of yourself in the shower to them. Even though I'm sure it was meant for Tsunade . . . ." he smiled evilly, "Maybe I will send it now . . ."

Gasp! "I'm shocked Sasuke. 1.because I didn't know you were such a perv. 2.because you wouldn't dare dream of sending it! Not when I have a recording of you confessing your love to Sakura in your sleep!"

Too late.

_Message from Tsunade to Itachi:_

_Please do not send me any home videos of you in the shower,_

_Thankyou._

_Oh and Sasuke,_

_Sakura is back tonight._

Itachi panicked, "Damn, now Tsunade has already seen me naked! It was going to be her birthday Surprise! Oh, well there goes the recording of you off to Sakura!"

"At least I don't suck my pillow pretending it's Tsunade's breast!"

Woah.

"Oh snap. You saw that? Damn . . ."

"I think the whole village could hear you moaning!" Yup, Sasuke was smirking pretty amusedly right now, watching the look on his brother's face kick in.

Omg, he just blushed! "Must have been drunk again."

"Nope, you were pretty sober that night. But the pillow you sucked on sold for a wad of cash. Your fan girls loved it!"

"Oh I wondered where that pillow went. Truth-be-told, it made a delightful breast…."

Ok! Way too much information than Sasuke needed to hear.

The house continued to thunder around and then the youngest Uchiha just realized something, "Oops! I left the latch open!"

And right on time the fan-girls burst into the basement still shrieking.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, "how could you-argh! Never mind. RUN!!"

He sprinted as fast as he could out side with his little brother in-tow. He began to run down the street towards Tsunade's house.

The shrill cries of all the girls could be heard coming after them.

"Itachi you did it again!" Sasuke said flipping out his phone and opening 'sent messages', "But you sent the wrong video! You sent the one of me working out!!"

Now he knew how much danger they were in, so with that thought in mind he hugely increased his sped and over-took Itachi.

He suddenly noticed the direction they were heading in, "Wait, why are you going there?!" The Hokage's house coming into full view.

"You make me appalled to be your brother Itachi."

Said brother simply grabbed Sasuke and dragged him down the street. "I sure hope I don't bump into anyone . . . .Itachi get your pervey hands off me now!" The youngest Uchiha growled lowly. Itachi let go, and started to back away.

Now Sasuke took HIS hand and dragged him, "Come on! Just follow me!" He pulled him in the opposite direction, and just his luck, both Kakashi and Naruto were up ahead.

Sasuke was about to drag him in another direction, but Itachi had already seen them, "Oh look! It's Kakashi and Naruto over there!" he pulled away from Sasuke and ran towards them, "I'm going to go tell them about the good news!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke yelled.

_Shadow Possession Jutsu!_

In an instant Itachi was caught up in his brother's shadow, helpless. "Wtf?! Where did you learn that?!"

Sasuke simply smirked back at him, about to begin his attack.

"Ah never mind," Itachi said, "KISAME HELP!!"

It was quite surprising and incredibly annoying, that Sasuke's older brother could summon that guy anywhere-anytime. And with out doubt , the Shark-boy popped into view and suddenly sunk his sharp teeth into Sasuke's arm.

_Argh!_

"Hahaha nice try!" Sasuke's clone suddenly 'poffed' away, and the youngest Uchiha appeared a little- way- off, grinning. _Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!_

Itachi was just pissed off now, "God! Now you're using Naruto tricks! I don't have time for this!" And with that: _Fire Ball Jutsu!!_

He sent a huge ball of flame at Sasuke and his clones, and ran off.

This didn't hinder his younger brother at all though, "Grr! Not so fast!!" He ran and tackled Itachi to the ground.

"Aww come on Sasuke I just want to tell them about our new puppy!!" Itachi pouted.

"Oh okay," He let go of Itachi, "Wait we don't have a puppy!"

Runs after Itachi again . . .

"Haha FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!!" Itachi managed to escape and approached Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hey!" he greeted.

Kakashi, "Yo." With a little wave of his hand.

The eldest Uchiha grinned mischievously, "I got news about Sasuke, you want to hear?"

With that look on his face, who wouldn't?!

"Believe it!" – I don't even need to tell you who that was . . .

"Sure," Kakashi shrugged.

But before Itachi could spill a word, his brother cam running up and blurted to his team mates, "Itachi likes Sakura!"

Itachi's face paled as Naruto's and Kakashi's eyes widened, with loud gasps.

"Wtf!! SASUKE!" he went to strangle his little brother in a sudden rage.

Instead his little brother smirked and then 'poffed' away, again . . . Sasuke appeared, "Like my clone?" he teased. Then turned to the other two, "Itachi likes Sakura. See look." He took out his phone and handed it to Naruto to listen.

Naruto spoke as he heard it: "It says . . . 'I want to have little Uchiha babies with pink hair' and 'that I will have to give Sasuke pictures of the wedding and kids'"

Itachi remembered perfectly well when he said that. But it was meant for teasing his brother with! It was clearly apparent now that Sasuke had recorded the whole thing.

Naruto's eyes opened wide, "I'm going to tell Sakura!" And with that he sped off before any one could do anything.

But Itachi reacted quickly, "Kisame follow Naruto and make sure he doesn't catch Sakura!" Ignoring his smirking younger brother he then turned to the porno reading sensei, "Kakashi, I will give you 'Icha Icha Christmas special edition' if you don't breath a word." And _now_ he turned to his brother, "SASUKE YOU BETTER START RUNNING, BECAUSE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!"

But Itachi's little brother simply couldn't just run away with out getting pay-back.

"I think not Kisame!!" _Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_

It hit Kisame in the arse making him steer away.

_Smack!_

He had bumped right into a certain pink-haired and very confused looking Kunochi.

No one but Kisame had seemed too noticed yet though, as they all suddenly had a big problem on their hands.

_RUMBLE!_ The whole ground shook beneath them, and every one turned to see a horde of fan girls coming their way.

Seems they had finally managed to catch up!

Sasuke groaned very loudly, and took care of it immediately before they all got hurt.

_Shadow Clone Jutsu!_

As a million topless Sasuke's appeared, and ran in another direction, all the drooling girls followed them.

Everyone let out a very long, clearly relieved sigh.

_Shit!_

Every one froze as they suddenly turned back around and noticed Sakura had arrived back from her mission.

Kakashi suddenly decided to take up Itachi's offer and walked off silently, clearly knowing danger and trouble when he sees it. "Going to find Naruto," he muttered.

Now Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, and Sakura were all alone.

A wide grin appeared on Itachi's face as he began to speak, "Oh Sakura!" he sang, "Guess what I found out today?! Sasuke has been most honest with me lately and told me something_ really_ special!"

"yeah I have," he smirked, Itachi looked at him confused at his sudden smart-arse-ness. "The thing is," Sasuke began, "I told Itachi he could have you because he told me the other night he like you and was wondering if I minded him going out with you. I said 'sure', "he shrugged carelessly. Itachi admired his acting skills, "No big," Sasuke continued and looked at his older brother, "Now he's going to say it's me who likes you but it's a simple cover up of what he's feeling. And those videos he sent you? It's all him . . ."

Itachi couldn't help but let out a sudden snort of disgust.

Sakura spoke up before Itachi could explain, "But Sasuke- I have a recording of you confessing your love to me . . ." It was obvious she didn't want to believe that Itachi liked her. (Because he didn't!) She just couldn't see in him, what she saw in Sasuke. In-fact she rather found him a little creepy . . .

Kisame loudly cough, "Awkward!" he sang, and then slipped away.

No one seemed to care. Itachi laughed at his little brother though, "See Sasuke, she doesn't believe you! Why on earth would I want her!"

Sakura felt a little relieved about this, but also a little offended.

Itachi continued, "She barely fits and a-cup!"

"I'm right here!" she growled, glaring at him along with Sasuke.

Itachi ignored her though, and folded his arms at his brother, "tell her . . . ." smirk, "or I will."

"Simple answer Sakura," Sasuke said, walking up to her, "Photoshop. My brother's a whiz at it."

Itachi quite liked the compliment, even though it was a complete lie. . .

"And his 'Voice Adjusting Applicator' helps too." The youngest Uchiha continued with a shrug, "Sakura you know me. You know I can't love. But Itachi can," Sasuke pointed at his, now fuming, brother.

Sakura just couldn't take it anymore. She had heard enough. Getting that message had sent her spirits soaring, and now they had just plummeted down deep into the earth. She ran off as fast as she could, hoping no one would follow.

Or see her crying. . .

Itachi shook his head at his brother, not in anger, but in disappointment, "You fool. Running away from love again and again and _again_. How-on-earth are you going to 'Restore' the Uchiha clan? In a 

hole through the sheet?!" His voice started to rise, "At least I embrace the one I love and her beautiful bouncy breasts!!"

Sasuke did even comment on that last bit, but turned around and lowered his voice so only his brother could hear, "She knows I can't love and you do too." With that, he started to slowly walk away.

Itachi turned to Kisame who had appeared only just now, coincidently, and said to him, "My brother has such pathetic excuse for the thing he's afraid of and can't understand. Come on, lets go-"

"You're an Uchiha too! You restore the clan if your so sure!" Sasuke suddenly blurted.

"Oh I will, I will." The eldest Uchiha replied still walking away, "But I thought that was your goal in life?"

So frustrated to just simply get a simple message through, Sasuke turned to Kisame, "he will never understand. I was meant to be alone. It is so simple. He was always better than I was. Dad liked him more. Mum adored him. No. I can't love." He shook his head.

Itachi was a little bewildered for more than one reason, "Why you telling Kisame that?! He doesn't want to know! Look Sasuke you just being stupid. I'm beginning to wonder why I came back here in the first place. I know I said, 'bro's before hoes', but this hoe is worth it! You don't want to let her slip away!"

"you came back because you owe me, that's why. She's not a hoe either. Hn, and she already has brother . . ."

Before Itachi could continue the conversation, Sasuke had disappeared in a miniature cloud of smoke, reappearing in his bedroom.

Itachi stood there alone with Kisame on the street dumfounded, every one had left them!

_Damn, we must not be very popular…Fine, if my dum brother won't sort this out, I will!_

Itachi suddenly had an idea to get this all to work out in everyone's favour. He went to Tsunade's house and knocked loudly on the door, "Tsunade? I have a favour to ask!"

No one answered him and he was about to bang on the door when he heard a low grumble and then the Hokage's miserable voice sounded soon after, " Oh god, go away Itachi! I'm not in the mood. I have a powerful headache and I lost heaps of money from gambling last night."

Itachi didn't really see what the problem was considering both those things always happened to her. . .

"But please Hokage-sama! It's not about me, it's about Sasuke!" Itachi pleaded.

A loud sigh could be heard on the other side and a scuffle and a click as Tsunade opened the door.

"Wow you must be really desperate if your not calling me 'big-titz' or 'g-cup girl'. sigh I will help you only if you do one thing for me."

Something about the look in her eye told Itachi that he was really going to enjoy this, or really regret it . . .

XXX

Sasuke turned up his stereo to full blast so he could drown out everything he was feeling and thinking.

_Argh! I have the most annoying brother in the world!! I mean I hated him for killing off the whole clan and stuff but now I just hate him for a whole different reason!! Grr._

_Doesn't he get it?! I just can't. . ._

Sasuke decided there was only one real way to get his mind off everything.

_Stupid brother of mine._

He grabbed his bag and shoves a few things in it, including his ipod. He walked out the door and into the on-coming night.

XXX

"Ok I agree."

"Good. But Itachi? Why are you doing all this for Sasuke?"

He let out a long sigh, giving himself some time to think. In truth, he didn't really know right now, "I guess . . . i guess I owe him for screwing up his life and I'm trying to restore the clan and every thing. I mean, _I_ don't want any children. I wouldn't mind Pinky as a sister, you know? Hahaha"

Tsunade couldn't help but roll her eyes at this, though she quite actually liked the idea of her student to be finally hooking up with the one she loved. And hell, Tsunade wanted to be apart of it!! "So what's the plan Itachi?"

He smirked at her, "Well knowing my brother he's packed a sad and run off. So here's what we do . . ."

XXX

_Dear brother,_

_Be back later,_

_Sasuke, _

_Knowing my brother he will think I packed a sad and done a runner. Hn. I didn't pack a sad and I'm not exactly running. He won't find me anyway, or by the time he has thought of where I am, I will be gone anyway._

XXX

The Hokage frowned, "It seems almost too easy Itachi . . . . .think it will work?"

"Of course! Simple plans are always best. I always got by in the Akatsuki using simple plans." Itachi said.

Tsunade just seemed to frown more at the mention of his old 'gang'.

"Now your part is simple," the elder Uchiha began, "You remember what to do?"

"No I'm a stupid idiot who has the memory of a goldfish and that's why I'm Hokage!"

"Woah, Ok. Calm down. Just checking."

She glared hard at him.

" . . . .Well I gotta go now, and find Sakura to talk to her k?"

The next thing he did made Tsunade explode.

He waved his hand saying 'good bye', but 'accidentally' brushes her breast on the way.

"ITACHI!!"

But he was already sprinting for his life, out of sight.

XXX

Sasuke listened to his ipod as he lay panting and gasping on the ground with a kunai clutched in his hand. All around him were debris of all the stuff he had just done his training on.

_I better get going._

He grabbed his bag and put the ipod back in, starting to head off back home-ARGH!

Sasuke suddenly clutched the base of his neck, falling on to his knee in pain.

The Mark!

XXX

Itachi lowered his hands, having just completed the Jutsu. His Sharigan eyes were trained on Sasuke who lay gasping in pain not to far off.

_They don't call me leader of the Akatsuki for nothing foolish little brother._

XXX

The youngest Uchiha couldn't gain control of the cursed mark searing through his body, causing him to writhe in pain.

_Why is this happening?!_

_It can't be Orochimaru . . ._

XXX

Now off to find Sakura . . .

Only Itachi didn't have the slightest clue where she could be considering she had run off a while ago upon hearing Sasuke tell of Itachi's true love for her.

Which Itachi prayed to god, she didn't believe.

'CAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE!!

He had been aimlessly searching around the whole village looking for any sign of pink hair when suddenly a sobbing girl, lying on the park bench came to view. She sat underneath the shelter of trees out in the cold night.

Moreover, this particular girl had pink hair.

He flew over there and quietly sat at the end of the bench. Sakura shot right up and, still sitting on the seat, moved as far away form him as she could, cringing.

Great . . . just what she needed. NOT!

"um . . . Your looking a little pale."

Yeah, real smooth.

"Well I wonder why?!" she screamed up in his face, "I just found out that the love of my life's BROTHER loves me!!"

She sobbed, "and I don't even, like you . . ."

Itachi simply raised an eyebrow at her, "you don't actually believe all that stuff Sasuke said . . .do you?"

"Not exactly," Itachi let out a loud sigh. Sakura glared daggers at him, "But it sill scared me!"

"I know Sakura, but you know what? It scared him too. . ."

She froze and frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

Itachi slumped his shoulders a little and leaned back against the seat turning his head to her, "he ran off after you left. He won't ever admit it Sakura . . .but . . .he defiantly feels something for you."

She watched him cautiously.

Itachi figured people would just never know when to trust or believe him.

However, who could blame them?

"Like what?" she asked.

He looked her straight in the eye sending a shudder through her spine. His red eyes glowing in the darkness. "Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he's off training somewhere or something. You know 

what he's like. Needs something to do when he's got a problem on his mind that won't leave him alone."

Sakura took the huge hint of her being a problem.

"But he won't talk to me. He will only deny it any way. . ."

Itachi stood up, "Sakura, Sasuke is a fool. If he can't tell you now, he never will. Either make him confess or just give him up."

Those weren't exactly very reassuring words to leave her with but Itachi couldn't stay around much longer. He had to go find Naruto and Kakashi, if this plan was to work.

XXX

_Argh! Shit it hurts. I can't see. I could keep training I guess but one way or the other it's going to take over soon. Bloody cursed mark. _

ARGH!!

XXX

Sakura walked the dark streets in Konoha struggling on what to do. Who knew that Sasuke could become such a frustrating problem to deal with. It wasn't supposed to be like this when it came to love.

But hang on.

Itachi had never mentioned love. He only mentioned feelings. Maybe Itachi really thought his brother was dead inside and had confessed to caring for her.

Well it wa-ARGH!!

Sakura froze.

_Omg, that sounded like . . _

AH!

_Sasuke?!_

With out any thought, Sakura turned and sprinted off in the direction where Sasuke's pain-filled yells came from.

_What the hell is going on?! This better not be some kind of trap . . . _

Sakura could take that risk though. If Sasuke WAS really hurt she had to help him.

She clutched her fist as more screams filled the night sky.

"Sasuke?! Can you hear me?!"

_Please._

XXX

_When I get my hands on that snake I'm going to-_Argh!!

_Bloody rip him to shreds, bloody fuc- _Ah!!

_Lizard tongue. I got to get out of here. I'm endangering every one. _

_Have to leave _NOW

XXX

Itachi ran to Tsunade's house with a 'couldn't-care-less' Kakashi reading his porn and over hypha Naruto. He had told them that Sasuke was in danger 'cause of his mark.

The knocked on the Hokage's door and she came out with out a word, all ready to go.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow over top of his book, but then shrugged it off and continued to read.

"Alright lets go!!" Naruto charged off.

The others passed 'what-the?' looks and, followed.

XXX

Sasuke limped ahead, the Konoha gates coming into view.

_Good! Now I can leave._

_Just gotta get out . . ._

GRR!

_Bloody fricking mark. If only I could- argh- get it out. _

He threw a glance at the kunai in his pouch. He had never thought of it before. Then again, it had never hurt so much before. He wrapped a shaking hand around it and pulled it out. He hesitated. This would certainly have a huge possibility of killing him.

A sudden fire seared through his veins jerking him to the ground behind the gates.

OMG!!ARGH!!

He gasped and held the kunai to the base of his neck.

_It's worth a shot._

_I'm out now, so no one has to worry._

Slash!

XXX

Sakura had seen him walk out of the gates holding a Kunai in his hands, and gripping his neck.

She had found him, but she bit her lip holding back. Was it safe? She new how dangerous he got when in that stage. She couldn't handle that on her own . . .

_Oh Sasuke._

But she couldn't just let him leave! He had already broken her heart once by leaving, and she was afraid it would fully tear apart this time if he left again.

_But he couldn't possibly be leaving! Where would he go?!_

An unexpected though hit her.

Was this all because of her? Was he leaving BECAUSE of _her_?

That didn't make any sense . . .

But why else would he leave then?

She shook off the questions and decided to do something.

But, Argh! What should she do?!

In a frustrating battle of harsh reality fresh tears flooded her eyes, threatening to fall.

She stood silently, watching his body disappear beyond the gate.

His ruthless screams could be heard, echoing through out the city.

And then her tears fell.

XXX

_I feel better . . . ._

And with that, the youngest Uchiha fell to the ground, the bloody kunai slipping into the near-by dirt.

Sasuke's body fell still and lay in the pool of blood around him, reflecting the moons light into the surrounding darkness.

Only his life-less eyes absorbed the moons glow.

_He was always told that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. There was no tunnel, but he saw light. It burst into his eyes filling his mind._

_He never imagined he would leave like this. He hadn't needed to kill his brother after all. However, he never got around to restoring the clan . . ._

_Yes, if he had one regret. That was it. _

_Not that he couldn't trust Itachi to do it. It's just it was his goal. _

_He wanted to be the one to bring back his clan._

Sakura . . .

_In his vision of light a new picture suddenly came into view. He knew them straight away and wasted no time in greeting them._

"_Mum?! Dad?!"_

_He ran and hugged them. _

_They hugged him back._

"_Sasuke." His mum whispered in his ear. _

_Her voice was as he always remembered it. Loving and soft, it matched her eyes._

"_Yes Mum?"_

_He held onto her tightly, as did she. "We were proud of you. Both of us."_

_She nodded towards his father. _

"_Is it true?"_

"_Yes, of course it is!"_

_I snuggled deep into her. She smelled the same as well. Again, loving and soft._

_He looked up at them, but their expressions had changed. _

"_We're sorry son," they both spoke in sorrow. _

_He became rigid and stared at them hard, "For what?"_

_He was just simply so overjoyed to see them again, but that chance would soon be gone._

"_You don't belong here."_

XXX

And then Sakura's world turned black.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see or feel. She couldn't think.

She had just seen her Uchiha, her beloved Uchiha, the one she always loved right from the start no matter how he treated her, she just saw her Sasuke Uchiha collapse in a final gasp of pain and her body went numb.

"Sasuke?" She choked in a hoarse whisper.

Again, "Sasuke?!"

And again, "SASUKE!?"

Then her body was moving on her own accord, toward the dangerously still body on the ground.

She fell to his side in a strangled sob and clutched him tightly 2 her chest. No! She gasped in to his soft dark hair.

"NO!!" her shrill cry screeched though all of Konoha.

His blood stained her clothes, and her tears wet his hair.

And together, blood and tears flooded together.

XXX

"_Sakura . . ._" was all Sasuke managed to get out before Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade (aka g-cup) and his brother ran towards him.

_Curse them!_

_I was so damn close! Stupid Itachi and his future big-breasted wife!_

Glare.

XXX

You would have had to be deaf or dead, not to be able to hear the high shrieking of a young woman's voice sound through out the village.

Every one had stilled on the spot in instant lump of fear in their throats.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Itachi were all together looking when they immediately recognized the scream to be Sakura's. And with no words spoken between them, only a complete understanding, they speed of to the source of the sound.

Naruto had spotted them first with his Kyubi smell and what they had found was no where near what they had expected.

"SASUKE!" Itachi's raw voice broke through the deafening silence and Sakura's incontrollable sobs.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke . . ." they heard Sakura whispering repeating while clutching him, rocking backwards and forth.

Tsunade took control and tore Sakura's strong grip away from the dying Uchiha and pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering faint reassurances in her ear.

Sakura openly welcomed the embrace and seemed to now be howling.

Naruto nearly had a fit, but got his act together and went to help Tsunade with Sakura. And Kakashi stood near-by keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Meanwhile, Itachi approached his dying brother . . .

XXX

" Itachi is that you?" He muttered out.

Sasuke tried to sit up but fell back in pain.

XXX

Itachi wiped his tear soaked (curtesy of Sakura) bangs from his now deathly white face.

He was loosing blood. And fast.

Itachi didn't know anything about healing so he went to call Tsunade but Sasuke seemed to be pulling him back.

"No." he whispered hoarsely,

"Sasuke?"

The youngest Uchiha's eyelids flutter open and he gazed at his brother though hodded eyes, glazed over with pain.

"Itachi!" he gasps.

Itachi pulled away again to call the Hokage but Sasuke seemed keen to talk to him right now and pulled him back towards him again.

"Listen Sasuke, you can be healed just let me-"

"NO!" he says again. "I just need to tell you something first, before it's too late . . ."

XXX

Sasuke saw his brother look at him confused, and he couldn't help but smirk.

_He keeps trying to get the Hokage, stupid brother._

"Itachi," he said, trying to sound as normal and pain-free as he could. "I saw them Itachi. Mum and Dad."

"Don't go there Sasuke, don't join them," he pleaded softly with tears in his eyes.

"I can't," he replied, "they said."

And with that a brilliant light shone from his body and there above them was the ghost of their parents.

"Itachi, they say we can only heal the wound inside."

XXX

Itachi watched as his brother closed his eyes for what could possibly be the last time and squeezed his hand. Somehow tears managed to find away down his face.

He had never cried before and he felt as foolish as his little brother for doing so now.

Suddenly the Hokage came and gently pushed him aside to start the healing process.

Itachi hadn't exactly understood what his brother meant when he talked about the healing wounds on the inside. But for now he trusted Tsunade to do the job.

Sakura was still in too much of a state of shock to help and was sitting with Naruto, watching.

Kakashi helped when he could.

Even behind the mask you could see his grave face filled with slight regret already.

Itachi clutched Sasuke's hand tighter and watched as big-titz worked her magic.

XXX

The last thing Sasuke saw before he left his parents was them motioning towards Sakura.

His world turned black.

"Bye son . . ."

It was the last thing he heard.

XXX

_then Itachi 'accidentally' slips and falls in Tsunade's breast._

"_Woops! Silly me!" he blushes._

_"Typical Itachi. You can still be a pervert, even when I'm about to die" –Sasuke- "You were looking down Hokage-sama's top weren't you?"_

_………………………_

_Sasuke gives his brother a complete look of disgust_

XXX

Sasuke could suddenly feel someone healing him. How does he know?

Because he's slipping from the god damn light, yes!!

He could feel someone holding his hand.

_Sakura? Nah, can't be. _But he squeezes back anyway, just to let them know he's nearly there.

Sasuke could hear frantic people talking and laughing. But, damn it, he couldn't open his eyes to see who it is.

He sighed.

XXX

Itachi's brother was fighting, he could see it.

Colour seemed to be coming to his face.

He also smirked some-what when Sasuke squeezed his hand back.

Sakura now held his head on her lap staring at him. She can't seem to tear her gaze away even for a second.

Tsunade looked tired already but continued.

Itachi clutched his hand all the more tighter as he heard him softly groan and slowly but surely opens his eyes.

He looked directly up and came eye to eye with Sakura.

And suddenly Itachi understood what Sasuke had meant by healing the wounds from the inside….


End file.
